


break

by falchion



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: They made everything into a competition, they did.Jumin/MC/Zen threesome as per a request on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...why do I write so much porn??// 've never written a m/f/m 3p before so I was so ??? the whole time and ended up with the ol' trusty spitroast :--) anyways
> 
> zen/mc/jumin smut requested by magnoliandew on tumblr!!

They made everything into a competition, they did.

Who could suggest more guests for the party. Who could run the further distance in the span of one hour. Who could tie a tie faster, and hell, which of the two of them could flick a piece of kimchi the furthest with their chopsticks - to you, Zen and Jumin were more akin to children than anything else in the world.

And so, it should have come to no surprise to you that when they fought over everything, it really meant _everything_.

"Look at you," Zen smirked, his eyebrows raising in amusement. "You look like you're not gonna last at all."

You glanced at Jumin, whose face immediately contorted into a scowl. "I don't want to hear it from the guy who's turned redder than a chilli," he said.

Zen's face flushed darker, and he too, frowned. "I'm not," he muttered, "I'm just pale. Besides," he said, turning to face you. "It's just proof of how... beautiful I find you," he breathed. His hand outstretched to weave into your hair, running it through his fingers and watching the way it slid right through, before framing your face beautifully. Your mouth, swollen around his cock, glistened with spit and the sight made his heart race.

You shivered under his gaze, feeling suddenly shy. Behind you, Jumin shifted and slid his cock in deep; you didn't have to turn back to know he was glaring at Zen; you could tell from the way Zen's eyes narrowed past you.

"She is beautiful," Jumin said slowly, his hand reaching downwards to cup at your stomach, before settling on your hips and angling them towards him. His fingers are surprisingly soft, and you feel your skin flare under his touch. "At least, that is something we agree on."

"But, I said it first," Zen said, his voice adamant. He leaned forward then before Jumin could say anything more, pulling you deeper over his cock. You raised your head instinctively, releasing him and taking in a gasp of breath. A string of saliva followed you back, drool dripping over your chin. The sight of you sloppy and disheveled caused Zen to shudder, and he closed his eyes before he got any more ideas.

"It doesn't matter who said it first," Jumin said, his voice low. Behind you, Jumin's fingers rubbed at your side. "Do you feel okay?" he asked you, the strain in his voice evident. He was trying his best to still himself - to refrain from ruthlessly fucking into you while you still adjusted to the feeling of being filled. You gasped at the sensation, and you shied your eyes away from Jumin's gaze. He was staring at you, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's... it's good," you breathed. Your legs were trembling slightly at the feeling of being so full, and keeping yourself upright was a challenge. Jumin's hands left your hips and snaked under your torso, his body leaning forward to hold you up.

His mouth was right beside your ear, his voice coming out in purrs as he spoke compliments, and you could feel your body buzz with arousal knowing his lips were so _close_ to you. The warmth of Jumin's naked torso flush against your back, combined with Zen's cock against your cheek had your feelings running in overdrive, adrenaline running thick through your veins.

Zen smiled against your stomach, "Is he?" he asked, his voice lilting upwards. "I think I'd feel better," he said with a smile. "I'm bigger than he is."

Jumin scoffed. " Bigger is not better in the hands of an amateur," he said.

Zen laughed. "Says the man who has never been with a woman before," he retorted. "Just tell me if you want me to take over, okay princess? I'll show you what a real good time feels like."

Honestly, you weren't too sure how you'd ended up in this position. First they had been fighting - about what, you had no idea, but frankly you didn't quite care, until the conversation turned to you. Which of them cared more for you? Their retorts were endless, arguments ceaseless, and it was beginning to drive you mad. Then one thing turned to another, and the next thing you knew they were both trying to _please_ you - your memory went hazy after that, body giving into the raw pleasure the were bringing, and the rest was history.

"I'm going to move now," Jumin said finally, ignoring Zen's comments. You nodded, legs trembling in anticipation as you felt him slide out of you, before slamming back in. You couldn't help the groan that escaped your lips, his cock hitting deep into you and your arms slid against the sheets.

"Careful," Zen said, reaching down to rest his hands against your shoulders. "Are you okay?"

You nodded, your breath coming out in short pants. "It's... Jumin," you said. "It feels _good._ "

Behind you, you heard Jumin's breath hitch, too. "I'm currently in awe at how beautiful you are before me," he said. "Your beautiful body spread flush and we are joined together..." he exhaled and thrust again, barely concealing a grunt that was threatening to spill from his lips.

But while Jumin could hold himself back, you could not. Each thrust was deep and gaining in momentum, and soon you couldn't help but whimper and gasp with every feeling coursing your body. It was so much, and it was overwhelming. Your mind began to fray, and you could barely concentrate on what was happening around you - only the feeling of Jumin's cock rubbing you raw from inside.

"Hey, don't forget about me, Princess," said Zen, spurning you back to reality. Your eyes were hazy when you lifted your gaze to meet his, and his hands were wrapped firmly around his cock. That's right - you had been sucking  him off earlier, before being rudely interrupted by Jumin Han.

Obediently, you open your mouth, your tongue flat against your jaw. Zen chuckled. "You're such a good girl, aren't you," he said, before pushing his cock inwards.

It felt good to have his cock in your mouth - you'd grown to appreciate the weight of it against your jaw, the graze of it against your cheek and the effort you had to make to keep it from making you gag. Zen's cock was indeed larger than Jumin's, your mouth only large enough to accommodate three quarters of it, and tentatively you raised a hand palm at the base of it which would not fit.

It was obscene like this, being filled from both ends, but somehow you felt like you were on fire. You weren't sure what it was about this situation that had you feeling every nerve in your body open and alive.

Perhaps it was the feeling of Jumin's cock hitting so deep within you, his muted gasps only adding to the feeling of arousal swarming throughout your body. That Jumin Han, a man whose image was that of a stoic and cold businessman, was struggling to keep himself back from between your legs... you felt your heart in your throat, unable to describe the sensation.

Or perhaps even the knowledge that Zen, the famous stage actor with a thousand over fangirls was losing his cool and had his eyes screwed tight from the warm, tight heat of your mouth alone..

...You felt powerful all of a sudden, knowing that these two men whose images were so strong and walled off to the public were collapsing in your hands tonight.

Jumin's hands came to your chest, snapping you from your thoughts, and you couldn't help but groan loudly as his hands began to fondle at the swell of your breasts. Fingers tweaked your nipple in rhythm with his thrusts, and your mind went numb at the pure pleasure that was coursing throughout your body.

"Fuck," Zen said, the vibrations from your throat coursing straight over to his dick, "You're so beautiful, did you know that?" he said. He was looking at you again, his hands pulling your sweaty locks from your face, and you gazed up at him with lidded eyes full of arousal. Deliberately, you attempted to swallow, the tightness causing his breath to stutter out.

"Shit, you're really going to kill me," he whimpered. "Fuck, Jumin Han-yah, hurry up and finish," he gasped.

Jumin chuckled, but you knew from the strain in his voice that he was close, regardless. "Who's the one not lasting now?" he said. He gave a purposely hard thrust, the head of his cock driving deep inside of you and towards your pelvic bone, causing you to almost choke over Zen's cock.

"You wouldn't know how beautiful her face looks right now," Zen retorted, his voice sly. "I feel like I could cum just from seeing her like this. So beautiful," he crooned.

Perhaps jealousy flared in Jumin at the comment; his hands snaked down to your hips once more, holding them tightly. "I'll make you cum," he breathed, before thrusting into you at a pace faster than he had been before.

You were close; how could you not be, being filled from both ends in the most breathtaking ways possible? You could feel the heat in your stomach mounting, reaching dangerous levels that you were trying to quell with every inch of your strength.

"Fuck, beautiful," Zen said, his voice a near whimper, "I don't think I can- shit," he gasped, and with a shake of his head he pulled his cock from your mouth.

Saliva dripped from your chin, glistening and wet, and the sight of your face red and heaving from his cock was too much for Zen to handle. With a loud groan he came, his fingers stroking against his cock as he came, strings of cum falling against your face in white ropes.

"Oh shit," he gasped, struggling to speak through his breaths, "Fuck, I didn't mean to-"

You smiled at him, tongue darting out to lap at the cum that had fell against your lips, before licking it up with a sly grin.

Zen felt his heart stutter at the sight, before slumping against the headrest in defeat. "I take that back," he said, before closing his eyes and hunching over.

Exertion was beginning to take you over; your shoulders dropped low, your elbows falling to the bed. The new angle had your ass in full display, and Jumin rose, mounting you fully.

"You feel amazing," Jumin breathed, finally having the nerve to speak that Zen was gone. "Did you know that?" he asked. "So beautiful, like this," he gasped. His hands returned to roaming your body, the added touch causing you to shiver and pleasure to form in you once more.

You turned your head slightly, so that your eyes could catch on to his, before opening your mouth slightly. "Jumin," you breathed. "Jumin, you feel so-" you gasped, your eyes fluttering shut as he pressed deep into you once more.

"Can't hear you," he said, leaning forward so his back was flush against yours. "Make those sounds you do, you sound so beautiful," he breathed. His eyes were closed, his long lashes framing him as his mouth struggled to close, his warm, laboured breathing coming hot against your skin.

"So _good_ ," you gasped, and unable to take it anymore, your body seizes up entirely. Your throat feels warm as you cum, your legs trembling and arms shaking as the feelings of immense pleasure wrack your body in a way that is almost painful.

"Shit," you heard Jumin curse behind you; your body tightened up considerably, and it was unbearable for him, too. "Shit, I'm -"

His forehead rested against your back, which was still trembling with your climax, as he too reached his peak. He couldn't hold back his groan this time - it escaped his throat with effort, climbing its way out possessive and powerful. His hips stuttered as his body fell into overdrive, a slave to instinct and feeling, before he slumpsed against you, his cock sliding out of you easily.

You felt numb - raw on both sides. Your jaw felt  stiff and your throat burned, while your cunt felt hot and slick, and you could faintly make out the feeling of Jumin's cum sliding out of you.

"Hey beautiful," Zen said suddenly, appearing in front of you. He'd left the room sometime between him finishing and you and Jumin cumming, and he had with him a warm wash cloth and a glass of water. "I hope I wasn't too rough with you," he said, voice bashful.

You smiled at him, taking the towel with both hands. You wiped at your face first, which was still smeared with his cum, before wiping at your torso. As much as you wanted to wipe at your cunt, too, you decided not to on the basis that you felt sore. That was something you'd save for a bath, later, and maybe ask for help with, too.

You took a gulp of water, before smiling at Zen. "Thank you," you said. "I'm fine."

"Did you get water for me too?" Jumin asked, sitting upwards from where he'd collapsed. You hadn't been able to see it from your position earlier, but his hair was so messy and sticking up at angles - you had to stifle a laugh at the sight of him so dishevelled. His pants, too, were creased from not being properly removed. The look only added to the pheromones he oozed, however, making him look sexier than he did usually.

"I'm sure you can walk," Zen replied, turning his head away from Jumin. "I don't remember you getting dicked."

Jumin clicked his tongue, muttering about how much of a narcissistic asshole Zen was before leaving the room to get himself a drink.

Despite everything, nothing had changed. Zen and Jumin still fought, but a part of you swelled with the knowledge that this time, they had fought over _you_.

And if this was how it was going to end, perhaps you'd leave them to fight just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [my writing blog](http://klwritesstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
